There are a multitude of portable consumer electronic devices for various uses, including PDAs, mobile phones, tablet and laptop PCs, etc. Some of these are convertible computers, or devices that have detachable screens for use as tablets. However, once the screen or tablet portion is detached, the remaining portion of the device cannot be used independently. In addition, it is common for one person or a family to have many portable consumer devices. Each of those devices has its own cables, power requirements, etc. This is an inefficient use of resources, and may require a family to purchase additional devices so that the family members can each access content such as movies or games, surf the web, and so on.